


To Protect

by Mewo51



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: Weiss had many regrets, but this was not one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! With the new Volume hyping up my love for White Rose, I decided to share a fic that I made last year for White Rose Week. I hope you like it!

There were many things in Weiss’ life that she regretted.

Allowing her father to control her being at the top of that list. There were other things, of course. Like how she could be a bit…cold. Or, how she could be a little too angry with her teammates. She especially regretted how she had treated Ruby, her partner, in the beginning.

She had not liked the girl at first, plain and simple. She once saw Ruby as nothing more than a nuisance and had nothing but ill feelings when paired up with her as partners.

Looking back now, she wonders how she could have ever disliked Ruby?

Of course now, after the past few years, Weiss can acknowledge her faults from back then. But, she still couldn’t understand her initial disdain for the girl.

Ruby was the literal embodiment of sunshine, as corny as it sounds. She always saw the bright side of things and saw the good in people. She was someone Weiss could depend on when waves of self-hate and anxiety hit her.

Ruby was Weiss’ light.

Which is why Weiss couldn’t bring herself to regret this moment or the events that led up to it.

Cinder had come for Ruby, just as Qrow and Ozpin had warned.

She came when everything was going good for team RWBY. They were just beginning to get their crap together too. Yet, despite all their training, it seemed that even the new and re-formed team didn’t stand a chance against the Fall Maiden.

And to think that Ruby had finally started to become that ray of light that Weiss had so desperately missed.

Which is why Weiss couldn’t allow any harm to come for her partner. She wouldn’t allow it in the slightest. She had to protect that light.

It had all happened so fast that Weiss has surprised that she didn’t have whip lash along with…everything else.

As a matter of fact, Weiss herself had fallen first. A deep slash having been delivered to her right shoulder early on in the fight. All she could do for the longest time was watch as the rest of RWBY fell.

When Blake was bashed into a wall, unmoving, all Weiss could do is curse her aura levels for failing her.

Then Yang succumbed to her fury and lashed out. It was like watching a movie and knowing how it ended. Through all of her adrenaline and semblance spike, Yang managed to get a few good shots in. Alas, her advantage ended quickly as her aura gave out, unable to maintain her raw power. After that, Yang was an easy target.

Surprisingly, Qrow was wiped out pretty quickly as well. A swift, yet terrifyingly powerful kick to his chest instantly demolished his aura and left him unconscious.

All that was left at that point was Ruby.

Weiss would never get the image of Ruby Rose falling to her knees out of her mind. Tears streamed down the girl’s face. And, at that exact moment Weiss knew that she blamed herself for it all. The dolt…

Ruby had given up.

She didn’t even blink an eye as Cinder raised her hand to deal the final blow.

After that…well, Weiss couldn’t sit idly by any longer.

Everything seemed to slow as Weiss dragged herself to her feet. She was faintly aware of the agonizing pain in her shoulder and the wobble in her legs, but she ran. As fast as she possibly could. One second Ruby is in danger and the next a blinding pain is searing into her side.

She falls.

She hears someone whispering. Or are they shouting?

She can’t tell.

Suddenly she being shaken with such ferocity that her eyes widen in a mixture of pain and confusion.

Ruby is above her. Tears pouring from her eyes, but her face seems different. Not like it was just seconds before.

Ruby looks absolutely terrified.

Weiss can see Ruby’s lips moving, but for the life of her she can’t hear a thing.

Another figure enters her vision just behind Ruby’s shaking shoulder, this one much more unpleasant.

_Cinder._

Cinder is coming.

Ruby is in danger.

Weiss struggled for a second. Trying so desperately to get up and do something, anything, to stop Cinder it that it hurt. But, her body simply wouldn’t move. Her mind, despite the spiked worry, was rapidly becoming hazy. 

She couldn’t stop Cinder.

She couldn’t save Ruby.

However, it seems as though Weiss wouldn’t have to warn her partner of the danger in the end.

Ruby’s eyes darken then, a furious scowl crossing her face. For a just second Weiss becomes afraid of the girl above her. Then, just as Ruby’s face turns away, she can see a light. It’s striking in its brilliance, and for a moment it looks too familiar.

One second Ruby is there hovering above her and the next Ruby is gone and the ground is trembling below her. The world around her is cast in a powerful white light.

Weiss can feel herself nodding off. The pain in her side dulling.

Yet her mind desperately scrambles to connect that white light to something else. Where was it from?

Someone is grabbing her now. They are rough in how they drag her, but there is a desperation about them that makes her understand their hurry.

A flash a brilliant yellow catches her attention.

Her heart swells with relief at the sight.

_Yang._

No, Yang and Blake.

Despite the blurriness of her vision she can see the two of them. Yang was clinging to Blake as they limped to the outskirts of the battle.

…They were leaving?

But…what about-

 

_Oh..._

 

Ruby is there and she is fine. At least from what Weiss can tell.

And she is kicking ass.

Weiss should probably be concerned to see her teammate look so…weird. With that white light erupting from her eyes and dashing about in ways that seem impossible.

But, Ruby is winning.

And that white light that seemed familiar suddenly made sense.

_The fall of Beacon…_

The same light as before was there. It had lit up the night sky.

It had been Ruby.

Even as her vision begin to fail, she kept her eyes on Ruby. She couldn’t look away.

Weiss was faintly aware of someone laying her prone body on the ground. Never before had Weiss been as cold as in this moment. She was so tired that just keeping her eyes open began to become too much.

By the time her eyes started drooping shut, it seemed that the fight was over.

How long had it lasted?

A few seconds. Minutes? Hours?

Weiss couldn’t tell.

All she knew is that the last thing she saw before she succumbed to her injuries was that Ruby was looking at her. Racing to her side.

She felt guilty that she wouldn’t be able to apologize.

Apologize for leaving Ruby.

For not being the best partner she could be.

But, in those final moments before her vision faded to black Weiss knew that she didn’t regret a single thing.

Ruby would be okay.

And, that’s all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that she became aware of as her eyes hesitantly cracked open was the blinding light. Her mind distantly flashes back to Ruby. To the white light the girl had erupted from her eyes when-

_…Ruby_

“RUBY!”

Weiss internally flinched at the raspy tone of her voice as she jolted upright. She instantly regretted the motion as her side erupted into a searing pain.

Hands are on her shoulders now, pushing her down.

She resists, violently shaking their hands away from her. She screams out the name of her partner, determined to find her. To know that she’s safe.

She stops her struggle at the sound of a familiar voice. It trembles in the way it says her name, and tears instantly swell in her eyes at the sound.

Weiss allows the hands to push her down. How could she not have recognized them before? The rough, yet gentle calluses that carefully grabbed at her shoulders.

Ruby is suddenly there, above her, with tears in her eyes that drip onto Weiss’ face. This time Weiss can hear her words. She can hear Ruby thanking the Gods.

Despite the tears running down her face, Ruby looks okay. And, Weiss’ entire body relaxes at the sight.

Ruby is okay.

And, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added this bit last bit when I wrote this fic originally because I was so heart broken just imagining Weiss dying. I had to give them a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading my random fic!


End file.
